


Wednesday’s Child

by FireChildSlytherin5



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ainsley Whitly Whump, Ancestor Worship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cats, Edrisa is a good friend, Episode: s01e20 Like Father ..., Episode: s02e06 Head Case, F/M, Gen, Gil Arroyo Finds Out, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Gil Arroyo is So Done, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Good Parent Jessica Whitly, Hugs, Implied/Referenced to Covid, Jacky Arroyo is never forgotten, Lou Diamond Phillips' Cats, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Has PTSD, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Masks, Memes, Not Beta Read, Not Compliant to S02e07 Face Value, Other Prodigal Son Characters Mentioned, Panic Attacks, Parental Gil Arroyo, Protective Gil Arroyo, Protective Malcolm Bright, Protective Siblings, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sleepovers, Veneration of the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Set right after Season 2 Episode 6 “Head Case”. This one shot is what I want to happen which I doubt it will.   What happened after Malcolm confess to Ainsley of what truly happened that night in episode “Like Father...” in Season 1 and when Malcolm gets a shock of his life when Ainsley reveal of herself covered in someone’s blood?  Malcolm took Ainsley to Gil’s house. The first time around he went to Martin for help. He will do something different this time around.   Gil Arroyo finally finds out.Canon stops right after Epsiode 6 Head Case. Not spoilers to Epsiode 7 Face Value.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Ainsley Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Wednesday’s Child

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid summary. But here is a meme that started it all. What my mind went to when I was thinking of the what if of Malcolm coming to Gil’s house in the middle of the night in his pjs. Enjoy.
> 
> Wednesday’s Child is from a poem that predicts the birth of a child, children born on Wednesdays are always sad. We don’t know anyone’s birthdays in the fandom yet, but lets just say Malcolm was born on a Wednesday.

[**FYI** all the cats are my own creation and their names. They are slightly based on Lou Diamond Phillips own furry babies. If we going to Gil’s house, there will be cats. Because we stan for Cat-Dad Lou Diamond Phillips in this house.](https://twitter.com/LouDPhillips/status/1264184922081640448/photo/1)

**Wednesday’s Child**

**-**

**Summary:** Set right after Season 2 Episode 6 “Head Case”. This one shot is what I want to happen which I doubt it will. What happened after Malcolm confess to Ainsley of what truly happened that night in episode “(look it up)” and when Malcolm gets a shock of his life when Ainsley reveal of herself covered in someone’s blood? Malcolm took Ainsley to Gil’s house. The first time around he went to Martin for help. He will do something different this time around. Gil Arroyo finally finds out.

-

Malcolm Bright had the spare key. Gil Arroyo given it to him years ago right around the time he been running away from home during the tough years after Martin Whitly’s arrest. Gil told him that anytime he needed it or just need to get away from it all he had always have a safe place to go to; no questions ask of why he showed up until he was ready. Malcolm at the time did not thought he would ever use the key to run away from home to the newly appointed police detective’s home but Malcolm at the darkest of times found himself there in the spare bedroom often. Back when Jacky Arroyo was still alive, she had always placed an extra plate on the table for breakfast; usually simple foods such as eggs and toast or only plain cereal. And true to his word; Gil just waited for Malcolm to talk about it over breakfast right before school. Sometimes Gil would wait for days before Malcolm got the courage to do so.

Gil even knows the real reason why he was kicked out of Remington Academy all those years ago. His mother, Jessica Whitly doesn’t or wasn’t told of all details. Most people don’t of course, the boy Nicky Covington would have died if he didn’t get help at the right moment, fighting in any way was prohibited even if you started it or not. Jessica and everyone else believe they had a fight that by accident lead to Nicky’s asthma attack, not that Malcolm purposely caused it from all the lessons that Martin taught him of where to hit and how much force it would take based on size of the person. Or the details of how Malcolm hours before had emptied the boy’s asthma inhaler without him knowing and took Nicky’s spare that he always had in his backpack and left it in the dorms to make people think Nicky was just careless of leaving it in his dorm.

Gil’s home was modest at best at the border between the Bronx and Harlem, Upper Manhattan. It was well lived in and not a place where you think a police lieutenant would live. Gil just never wanted to move out of the home he had with Jacky when they first got married and had a life together. Malcolm gave the Uber driver (it was super late at night and uber drivers are less likely to have cameras in the back seat like taxi drivers) an extra tip, he did not know how much cash he just thrust into the driver’s hand as he guided his stricken sister, Ainsley Whitly slowly out from the car.  
  
  
She was still has not spoken since her confession being covered in blood. Malcolm’s mind was racing figuring out what happened to his little sister when he was so focus on not dying and solving his own case. Ainsley seemed so happy in his Dream World. She must have been working with something else other than their case that ended up solving the Bowery Ripper case when he last seen her in Doctor Whitley’s office. That is the only possible reason why his sister is covered in blood; she was not the killer she is the victim of some crime that she didn’t tell him that she was working on. He doesn’t want to assume that she is becoming a serial killer like Martin, based on her one-time murder with Endicott. That she was the one that cause the blood. All he knew that she was covered in blood with no memory. It doesn’t mean she relapse and killed someone for no reason.

It must be the truth. Just has to be.

Without saying a word, Malcolm took out the key to the front door and guided his sister into the living room and place her on the couch. Your Grace, the white Norwegian forest cat, meow disapprovingly as she got up and left the couch. Malcolm wince knowing that Grace would not come near him until he fed her a can of tuna in a wine glass. He wonders where the other three are.

Malcolm touched the base of a lamp that seen better days which turned it on by touch and knowing where everything is, Malcolm found the evidence box that Gil always have in his house just in case. It was a box used to keep evidence in as he took the protected seal off. Taking the brown paper bags, brown papers and swabs out onto the coffee table. There is a pair of scissors as well, as Malcolm took it into his hands, carefully not to startle his sister. Malcolm turns towards Ainsley and making sure she doesn’t really see him with a sharp object in his hands, slowly undressing her by gently cutting her shirt up her arm to the neckline of her shirt. He gently pulled the shirt off her by sliding the shirt off the opposite arm and carefully making sure the dry blood doesn’t get into her hair. Quickly Malcolm took the shirt onto the paper on the table carefully not disturbing the dry blood on the fabric. He didn’t see any blood on Ainsley’s bra as he figured to let her keep those on as he went to sister’s pants. He pulled them off her legs placing another paper separating the shirt and the pants as he quickly rolled the clothes and place them into a brown paper bag and then into the empty box. Quickly he covered his sister into a thick blanket that he found on the couch, so she won’t get too cold. He quickly took the box and placed it the freezer that was in the kitchen that was just around the corner of the living room.

A meow was heard which made Malcolm jump in a yelp. Gil’s second cat, a pure black one named Abyss of Total Darkness was sitting on the counter watching him. “Abyss,” Malcolm whispered in a hush. “Get down from there, you know dad doesn’t like you on the counter.” The cat flicked her tail and jumped off the counter in a huff. Malcolm took a deep breath from the scare and went back to the living room hoping Ainsley didn’t run off.

Ainsley was still on the couch. Leonard, Gil’s third cat that is a grey tabby was purring up a storm on Ainsley’s lap. Ainsley looked straight ahead to the wall next to the television mindlessly petting the cat. Leonard favorite thing to do is cuddle on people’s laps, or so he been told. Malcolm haven’t met Leonard yet (it’s a little unnerve that the cat shares the same name as his mother’s assistant). The only reason he knew of the cat was because Gil liked to show off any new cat on his phone to him almost like a newly parent showing off baby photos. 

Malcolm doesn’t know if Gil has anything for Ainsley to wear seeing his sister is practically naked on the couch with a cat. Malcolm doesn’t remember if he left any clothes in his room or if there were any would fit her. He will make do with his own shirt on hand, as Malcolm quickly took off both his jacket and shirt. He gently placed his white shirt onto Ainsley’s shoulders as he gently took her arms into the arm holes (careful not to disturb Leonard too much) and buttoning up the shirt.

Ainsley was slightly shivering as she was cold to the touch, as Malcolm kissed her on the top of her head lovingly. “Shh, you’re safe Ains. No one is going to hurt you. Come on.” He whispers to her ear as he helped her stand back up and slowly went down the hallway into the spare bedroom. Leonard wasn’t too far behind as the cat followed them through the hallway and into a tiny room on the right. The small bedroom hasn’t changed since Malcolm left it to join the FBI and when Jacky’s died. Gil stated it was still his room even after getting out of high school and change it anytime he wished or come and go. Since he got back from the FBI, he didn’t really had reason to come to Gil’s house seeing he has his own apartment to escape to.

The twin size bed was still push against the corner of the room across from the door. The Russian theater and science posters were still on the walls, faded and pealing as of how old the paper was; his stupid trophies that he won during high school that he left here along with his old university schoolwork on his desk. His crime novels and all his fantasy books on the bookshelf that hasn’t been touched in years. It was slightly dusty, but it does look like Gil have sometimes vacuum the room time to time as well change the sheets, but it looked just the same as he left it ten years ago.

Malcolm quickly took his sister to the bed, moving the bed covers and place her in covered her up with blankets. Leonard meowed as the cat joined Ainsley in the bed curling up on the pillow close to her head purring. Ainsley had her eyes closed now as it was late at night. “Sleep, Ains. I will just be down the hall if you need me.” Malcolm said, kissing her forehead for the last time that night. Making sure she was comfortable, fully covered, and asleep Malcolm took his jacket and place it near her as if it were a teddy bear to let her know that he was close if she woke up later. He was glad that there are no widows in the room as he didn’t want to take the chance of Ainsley escaping during her panic. He closed the door, knowing that there was no lock, but the spare bedroom was really close to Gil’s. Malcolm knew the man is awake now seeing Malcolm didn’t really hide the fact that he had finally shows up for the first time in ten years as well from his yelping in the kitchen. But this is the first time he never brought anyone with him.

Malcolm wondered if he should knock as he approached the door; he can smell the perfume that Jacky’s always used, honeysuckle. Gil was awake, as the only time Malcolm ever smell Jacky’s perfume was when Gil was praying to her or do whatever he does that Malcolm never cared to ask before. Such things mean little to him about Faith as he assumed Gil is Catholic, just not a practicing one. Gil have always said that Jacky was an angel. Malcolm slowly opened the door. The room was dark, the only light was from the widow from the streetlights and that of a few candles on the mantle that was on the wall at the other side of the room, the larger of the candles was yellow, Jacky’s favorite colour. Gil was there, waiting for him. The man was in his pajama pants and a white under shirt of what Malcolm can see from where he stood. It was unnerving to see the man outside of his turtlenecks.

Malcolm didn’t know where to start. There is a lot to say to Gil as he knew the man has had his suspicions of what been going on since that night the man was stabbed but been patient waiting for him to tell him about it. For months now but Gil never pushed. Without saying a word, Gil lit up another candle, blue this time on the mantel. The light of the candle flickered, as Malcolm glance at the frame picture of Jacky smiling back at him from the mantel.

“Gil, I fucked up.” Malcolm said. Gil hummed as he already knew this. Without saying a word Gil went and sat on the bed as Supreme Overlord of the Undead, the ugliest of all of Gil’s four cats, joined him on his lap. Gil petted O’Dead, the cat’s nonblind eye stare back at him unblinking. Gil waited for Malcolm to deliberate a little more, not asking questions that Malcolm knew the man has. Malcolm have always loved and hate this part about Gil, him being so patient waiting for him to talk to him. So opposite of his mother. Does Gil ever get angry? That last time he ever seen Gil get upset was back in the Claremont case when Martin was a witness to a murder of his former roommate Jerry. Gil rarely ever raises his voice or show how angry he is even with the likes of Martin getting under his skin. Malcolm loves the fact that at least someone in his life has a cool head. It was just annoying a times when Gil should be beyond angry when he isn’t.

Gil raised his eyebrow. “Where’s your shirt?” he asked seeing Malcolm was topless.

Malcolm started to pace the room. Running his fingers into his hair. “Very long story. But short story is that Ainsley needed it more than me at this moment.” Gil raised his other eyebrow. Malcolm nervously giggled, biting his lip. “I don’t know what to do, Gil.”

“Starting at the beginning usually helps.”

Malcolm snorted. “It’s an awfully long story. And you’re not going to like it.” 

“We have all night.” Malcolm cannot look at Gil anymore not after this. He doesn’t want to look at the shame and disappointment on the man’s face after this confession. What he has done. What will Gil think of him after this? “Come sit, Bright. Take a breath. And you know you can share everything with me, whatever this is we will work it out.”

“Not when you hear what I have done. Its—beyond anything I ever done. More so than what I have done even to Nicky! I can’t deal with it anymore, Gil.”

“Is Ainsley hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Gil asked thinking about what Malcolm told him about what happened to his shirt.

“No, I don’t think so? She’s sleeping in my room.” Gil slowly nodded.

“When did it start?”

“The night you got stabbed. The night with Endicott.”

“Endicott was killed.” Gil said, knowing his body was found in some lake in Russia or some of his body anyway as the man was chopped into pieces. No one knew who has done it, Endicott had a lot of enemies. Gil had his suspicions but never went far into it, he doesn’t like where it would lead.

“Did he hurt you or Ainsley?” Gil asked, knowing what happened with Jessica.

Malcolm doesn’t know how to answer this. Something happened between Ainsley and Endicott, but Ainsley never told him what happened nor does she remember anything that night to do so. Such anger she felt when she slit his throat and repeatedly stabbed him must have came from somewhere. “I’m not sure, maybe, it’s just—Gil.” Malcolm quickly shut his mouth. “You have to understand. I—I didn’t have a choice. I couldn’t let her….”

  
Gil doesn’t want to be right. “Malcolm, is Ainsley okay?”

  
“No, she is not.” Malcolm said, he covered his face taking a deep breath feeling the tears going down his cheeks. “Whatever you learn today, please I beg you Gil, please don’t arrest me. Not tonight. Just wait to do that in a few days or in the morning. I can’t deal with it right now. Not like last time.”

Gil felt a chill down his back at this confession. So is he right. “Did you or Ainsley did something that could make me arrest either of you?” he slowly asked.  
  
  
“Maybe? Please Gil I need you to stay calm. Just listen to me, everything is falling apart, and I don’t know what to do. I’m scared and I’m scared that you will hate me.”

“Hate you? I will never hate you. Why— you know I never wanted to arrest you that night right? I tried telling them that they have the wrong person. I was forced. Had to do my job.”

Malcolm knew this but it still _hurt_ that Gil didn’t believe him innocent at first. Gil did help later, even told him to escape. Went to save his mother and got hurt because of them. “And if it was anyone else you would have brought them in until proven otherwise a lot sooner.” He knew this. And he didn’t get the text from Gil until much later when he did look in his phone before he, JT and Dani got to the house to arrest him. Gil did warn him, but it was too late.

“I will never hate you or Ainsley, Bright. Not ever. Even if Ainsley killed Endicott and you got rid of the body.”

Malcolm almost collapses onto the floor. Gil _knew_ all this time?!

“How—” Malcolm asked, his mouth going dry. “Did mom?”

Gil shook his head. “I figured out a long time ago. I was kind of hoping I was wrong.” He looked at Malcolm. “Jessica knows? How come I am the last to know? Did you tell her?”

“No, she found a drop of blood on a book I missed.” Gil scuffed at that. Of course, Jessica would find something; she isn’t stupid and would have confronted him.

Gil got up off the bed. O’Dead stayed where she laid of where Gil pushed her off his lap. “Tell me how it happened, Bright. At the very beginning.”  
  


  
And Malcolm did. He went over every step of the way. He told them of how he got out of the ankle monitor he learned how back in the FBI and put it on Leonard’s own ankle as well wore the assistant wore his cloths just in case anyone looked through the window as a decoy. Told Gil of how he knew that Endicott was behind moving Martin out of Claremont. Malcolm told him about how he got the information from Edrisa about Eddie’s death; how he was smothered by a pillow. Was there watching the four of them talk about finding his DNA on Eddie’s fingernails. Malcolm told him about how he went to confront Martin’s lawyer, Mister Sterling who admitted that he was given help of giving Martin’s a cozy life sentence, how he got far into his career and how just as Sterling was going to tell him everything, an assassin shot him to keep him quiet. Malcolm told Gil of how he and Ainsley went to see Martin in prison who was worried about his own safety in the prison with a huge bounty on his head that Endicott put on him. Even told Gil about Martin’s warning about how he should escape because there was nothing that he could do against Endicott. Of course, Gil knew about the next part in which Gil met him at home telling him to escape the city as far as he could and that he knew Malcolm was innocent. He told Gil about how he listened to Eve’s breakup message again, in which he heard multiple dogs and a bird in the background which was strange. Malcolm told Gil about how he asked Dani to trace the call for him, which led him to Connecticut. There he found the veterinarian who worked there, and she was Girl in the Box, Sophie Sanders.

Gil at this just started at Malcolm with a look of disbelief. “She’s alive?” he said in amazement. “Martin let her go?”

Malcolm nodded. “I promise her no one would know of her being alive.” Gil nodded and asked him to continue into the story. Malcolm went of how he confided to her that he had to be Eve’s older sister. Sophie realized that Malcolm was the _‘The Boy in the Basement’_. It was clear that Sophie had believed him dead as well during all these years. Malcolm told Gil of how happy he was when he found out that Eve had found her sister at long last and told Sophie about Eve’s death. This led to the fact that Sophie already knew of her sister’s death and that it was her that murdered Eddie in revenge. Malcolm then admitted of how disappointed he was to not be able to find her and that Eddie’s killer would go free.

“I won’t go looking for her.” Gil promised Malcolm as his eyes pleaded to him of not looking for Sophie. Malcolm nodded, with a slight smile. So far so good that Gil doesn’t hate him, yet. “There is more.” Gil said. Malcolm nodded.

“I got a call from mom that you were in the hospital that you been stabbed and in surgery. She said that you will be fine, but it didn’t look good, Gil. You almost died.” Gil knew how close he was from dying that night, he did flatline a few times he been told on the operating table. Gil doubt if Malcolm got told this or not. “I was with Dani telling her of how you will be fine but then I got a text message from Ainsley telling me to get home now.”

Malcolm took a deep breath knowing that this part will be hard to tell Gil. “I went home and found Ainsley sitting next to Endicott on the couch….” Malcolm went on explaining how much Ainsley was crying not moving in which it was clear that Endicott did _something_ to her but what he still doesn’t know. It angers him so much seeing how Endicott sat so close to his sister, having his hand on her thigh. Malcolm told Gil of how Endicott admitted to the murder of Eve, and how he put a hit out on Martin how he believed Martin was now dead seeing that he send the word out just moments before for Martin to die. Malcolm went on to of how much Endicott mocked them that they were unable to do anything, how Malcolm was going to away in prison for an exceptionally long time. Malcolm went on to say of how angry he was that he pulled out a gun that he stashed underneath the couch and aimed it to Endicott’s face. Endicott kept on continuing mocking him, asking if he could shoot him because he is weak just as his parents are as well it would not be justified. He will still go down for murder.

Malcolm started to shake as he stops at his story telling. Gil knew that Malcolm was having a panic attack as he went to Malcolm and pulled him into a hug as they sunk down onto the worn carpeted floor. “Its okay, Malcolm. I won’t leave you. I won’t hate you. What you are feeling now will pass. You are safe here.” Gil muttered into Malcolm’s ear rocking him in his arms, slightly humming a lullaby. “Keep breathing. You’re doing great.”

Malcolm felt himself getting calmer as the honeysuckle in the room engulf him into an embrace within Gil’s arms. It helps and part of me fears that this is will last time he would ever be in Gil’s arms. He will be chained to a wall unable to touch any of his love ones ever again. “I couldn’t do it, Gil. Shoot Endicott. I wanted to—but I just couldn’t.”

“I know.” Gil said, rubbing his back. 

“Why?!” Malcolm snapped at himself. It was one of the reasons why he’s so angry. He is angry at himself of not able to kill Endicott. If he did then Ainsley would not have killed him herself. She would have been free of this burden. Angry at himself of wanting to kill Endicott and ben such a coward of not doing it and tiny part of himself of being angry that it wasn’t him that did the deed but his sister, angry at her that she did it first. “Why couldn’t I do it? I just couldn’t pull the trigger?”

“You’re a lot of things Malcolm, but a killer you are not.” Gil only said. “What happened after?”

Malcolm got out of Gil’s embrace, hugging himself as he rocked back and forth. His hand started to shake. Gil took that hand into his as he rubbed the top with his thumb. Malcolm didn’t know how long they just sat there on the floor before he spoke. “Ainsley killed him.”

Gil nodded but he knew there was more. “Ainsley had so much anger Gil. I don’t know where it came from. I think Endicott did something to her. I just—I don’t know what. She doesn’t remember anything from that night.”

“Understandable. A lot of things happened that night. Its normal.” 

“Ainsley came up behind Endicott, took his head back and slit his throat. Stabbed him repeatedly after.” Malcolm went to explain how Endicott died shortly after, loosing so much blood over the rug that Malcolm got rid of. Malcolm told Gil of how he pushed Ainsley away from the dead body when it was clear that the man was dead. It was then that Malcolm got a call from Martin of how much he is so proud of his daughter. It was during those moments that Malcolm learned that Ainsley had dissociative amnesia.

It was then that Gil knew what happened next. Martin was the one that helped Malcolm get rid of Endicott’s body. Of course, The Surgeon would know how. “Martin helped you.”

Malcolm nodded. “Yes. He gave me pointers. I—chopped up the body in better easier pieces to get the body out of the house. I got Leonard to help me get them to Russia and dump them there at a lake. Ainsley doesn’t know how I did it, I got her home told her to take a few days off from work. Mom was with you in the hospital. JT and Dani patched things up and proved my innocence. I— Gil, I enjoyed it.”

He never told anyone this. Not even to Gil when he told him about Nicky. He enjoyed the feeling of chopping up Endicott’s body. How the blood felt on his face. How the man that hurt his family so much got what he deserved. No one will miss him. How he took each limb, blood falling onto his face. The feeling of the rush though his body that he got _away_ with it.

Its additive. That feeling.

The feeling of finally admitting to Gil felt strange. A good one, now that he doesn’t have to hide if from him anymore. Finally telling someone of the burden he been feeling on his chest for months. He just hopes he made the right choice of going to Gil and have it not ruined either his life or Ainsley’s. His mother losing both her children. Gil now knows of his secrets. How fucked up a person he is. Why isn’t Gil yelling at him?

Gil was silent for the long time after Malcolm was done. Malcolm waited for Gil to burst out and attack him. Pull out his gun or something surely the man has one stash somewhere like under the bed. But nothing of that nature happened as Gil just sat on the bed as if in deep thought, as he can’t stay on the floor for too long without it hurting his knees. At long last the Lieutenant got up and walked to the mantel, one hand behind his back as the other leaning on the shelf deep in thought. “How did you take the body to Russia?” Gil asked, he looked curious.

Of all the questions Gil would ask. “Ah… Leonard helped, a plane you know how it is. Please don’t arrest him.”

Gil shook his head. “I hope you gave him a huge bonus of what you put him though that week.”

Malcolm nodded. “He’s set for life.” He promised.

“You better.” Gil said hoping that week will not be a common occurrence in the future. Leonard is very loyal to the family; he has always wonder why and how Jessica got someone so loyal. Jessica put a lot of pressure on the poor boy of whatever he been hired to do. Gil still hasn’t figure out yet what Leonard’s job is. Gil sighed, taking Malcolm by the hand, and led him to the bed and off the floor. “Go to sleep, Bright.” He ordered.

“What?! Gil I—”

“You will do no such thing, Malcolm. You have done enough tonight. Let me take care of the rest.”

“But—”

“You said Ainsley is covered in blood. Where did you put her clothes?”

Malcolm licked his lips. “Its in the box in your freezer.” Gil nodded, pushing Malcolm to his bed, pushing his legs fully on the bed and took the comforter over him. “What are you going to do?” Malcolm asked pushing the blanket off him as Gil put it back.

“Whatever it takes to protect you and Ainsley.”

“What? Gil you’re not—”

“No, I’m not angry at either of you. Trust me Malcolm. Take care of yourself. And Ainsley. Stay in the house. Do not leave. Sleep. You both need it. Let me handle the rest.”

“But—”

Gil sighed in slight frustration. “Try to sleep at least five hours, okay Bright? Give me that much before you get yourself into more trouble. Promise me.”

Malcolm nodded but not liking that he is being grounded.

“Good,” Gil said, knowing that how much he will get from Malcolm. He turned and sniff out the candles. “The cats will watch over you.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes. “Gil they are not—”

“Sleep now, Malcolm. Stay good night to Jacky and the cats.” Malcolm scowled; Gil is treating him the same way as he used to when he was a kid. Gil didn’t look back to see if Malcolm was going to sleep when he left the bedroom and went straight into Malcolm’s room. He carefully opened the door and walked in. Leonard was still there next to still sleeping Ainsley. Gil leaned over her to make sure she was still. Her breathing was normal, and he saw no bruises or anything on Ainsley’s face. He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Stay here, Ains. I will protect you both.” Gil whispered to her as he left the room. As he went down the hallway and straight to the bathroom in which he picked up his thrown clothes he wore the day before and switch out of his pajama pants. Dressed for work he went straight to the kitchen and took out the evidence box that he saw Malcolm placed in there next to old ice cream container. He fed the cats’ bowl that was floor along with their water dishes. Petted each one that he passed as he went straight out the front door, making sure he had his mask in his pocket, locking it. As he approached his car, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Edrisa.  
  


He will protect his children. “Hey, Edrisa? Yeah, I know its late. But I need your help and a favor. Its Malcolm. He’s in trouble.”

**(End)**  
  


**Words:** 5,340 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I hope Gil will be in the know? Yes. Do I hope Season 1 thing of Gil arresting Malcolm happen again? No. Do I think this is how will happen in the future episodes? Fuck no. Will I pretend it did in my wildest dreams? Of course. Did I enjoy the teeny tiny moment of Dark Claremont Gil? Fuck yeah. Do I want more Dark Gil simlir to Claremont Gil? Fuck yeah. Do I want more Father-Son moments between Gil and Malcolm? YES.  
> Hope you like it. Please leave a review to let me know. <3


End file.
